Various cosmetic devices have been used over the years for the absorption and application of a nail polish removing solution. The most common of these devices is a cotton ball soaked in either acetone or non-acetone nail polish remover. When the cotton ball is juxtaposed with a finger or toe nail and compressed with force from the user against the nail, it provides means for depositing a nail cleaning fluid and absorbing nail polish and other debris that existed on the nail prior to the application. Traditional cotton balls are soft by nature. They are easily divided or changed in shape. Particles of lint or small strands of cotton may be deposited on the nail surface during cleaning. The cotton ball slowly disintegrates during use making it difficult to use a single cotton ball to complete the removal of nail polish from all five nails on either a hand or foot at one time. Also, the lint or small strands of cotton left on the nail after the removal of the nail polish still need to be removed from the nail surface prior to continuing the manicure thus adding the extra step of washing the nails thoroughly prior to continuing the manicuring process.
It is known that many cosmetology professionals, including manicurists, have developed symptoms of carpal tunnel. Carpal tunnel may cause the professional to experience pain, tingling, pricking, numbness, or weakness in the fingers of their hands. Presently, many cosmetology professionals utilize a traditional cotton ball for the removal of nail polish from finger or toe nails and the pinching motion necessary to grasp an easily deformed cotton ball can severely aggravate symptoms of carpal tunnel. A need arises for a nail polish removing device that has the ability to hold its shape while still providing both the cleaning fluid absorption and deposit and the abrasive characteristics necessary to facilitate the easy removal of nail polish from a finger nail or a toe nail.
Among the references considered before filing this application are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,693 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,811 to Carroll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,129 to Wittes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,839 to Appell, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,172 B1 to Crosby.